Un démon sans paladin
by kittytogo
Summary: SPOILER EPISODE 34 D'AVENTURES! C'est l'histoire d'un démon un peu trop attaché à un paladin de la Lumière. La déchéance d'un homme trop amoureux, et trop borné pour avouer ses sentiments. Attention : Death!fic


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS écrit suite au visionnage de l'épisode 36 (qui m'a fendu le cœur TT_TT). Donc voilà je n'étais pas d'humeur guillerette en écrivant ceci !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même! (En plus c'est ma première deathfic! Wouhou!). Merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire, que vous reviewez ou non, je vous aime! OwO**

 **Disclaimer : Aventures ne m'appartiens pas (sinon la saison ne se serait jamais finie comme ça TT_TT), le concept appartient à Mahyar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier. Les personnages Grunlek Von Krayn, Théo de Silverberg, Balthazard Octavius Barnabé et Shinddha Kory appartiennent respectivement à : Krayn, Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Seb du Grenier ! Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, être fangirl ça n'a pas de prix !**

 **Bonne lecture! :3**

* * *

Les trois amis s'enfuyaient, s'éloignant le plus rapidement de la montagne menaçante. Ils progressaient en grandes foulées plutôt rapides. L'air qui les entourait semblait poisser à leur peau tant il était pesant. Ni Grunlek ni Shin, qui traînait Bob, n'osaient prononcer un mot. Le démon ne paraissait pas saisir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il marmonnait des formules démoniaques qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne comprenaient. Il semblait dans un autre monde.

Les aventuriers arrivèrent alors à la porte de l'Étoile, ils virent alors le bouclier de Théo trôner au beau milieu de la clairière, enfin débarrassée des arachnides. A la vue de l'objet étincelant, Bob parut se calmer, comme apaisé par le paladin lui-même, il inspira lentement et se détacha de l'emprise de Shinddha. Il chercha alors à comprendre pourquoi ils marchaient aussi rapidement.

« Pourquoi cette mine aussi sombre ? On a tous survécu à l'enfer sur Terre c'est génial !, rit gaiement le mage, Mais dites-moi où est Th- »

Il fut coupé dans sa question par un tremblement de terre d'une violence rare et la montagne s'effondra lentement sur elle-même. A cet instant, Bob comprit. Il savait alors où se trouvait le paladin et la réponse à sa question lui provoqua un violent haut-le-cœur.

Sa gorge et son estomac se nouèrent, ses membres se mirent à trembler violemment. Ses tremblement furent si violents que ses jambes ne purent même plus le porter, fort heureusement le demi-élémentaire rattrapa son ami et l'aida à se maintenir debout.

Grunlek et Shin se sentaient particulièrement impuissants face à la douleur de leur demi-diable préféré, ils se contentèrent de partager silencieusement sa peine. Le mage resserra sa prise autour de l'archer lorsqu'il sentit la terre trembler à nouveau. Il entendit la montagne s'écrouler un peu plus encore. Cela le tortura mentalement, comme si le bruit des pierres s'entrechoquant était celui des craquements des os du paladin.

Il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait encore voir le paladin heureux. Il voulait que Théo soit encore là pour l'engueuler, juste encore une fois. Parce ce que si Bob le voyait en colère, ça voudrait qu'il serait là, face au mage et qu'il serait bien vivant.

Au troisième tremblement de terre, le demi-diable s'énerva. Il en voulut à l'homme à la râpière de l'avoir occupé au rez-de-chaussée pendant que Théo se battait à l'étage. Il s'en voulut d'avoir perdu le contrôle et de n'avoir pas pu sauver le paladin. Il en voulut à l'intendant Brague de s'être enfui. Il en voulut à la druidesse de les avoir emporté dans une aventure si dangereuse. Il en voulut à Shin de l'avoir emmené alors que sa place était au cœur de cette montagne.

L'énervement lui fournit une dose d'adrénaline supplémentaire. Il se tenait alors fermement sur ses deux jambes et les pupilles légèrement dorées il repoussa sèchement le demi-élémentaire. Sa peau rougit, ses dents s'aiguisèrent et il se tourna vers la montagne.

Il commença à avancer vers celle-ci, le nain et l'archer tentèrent de le retenir mais le démon envoya Grunlek voler à quelques mètres par un simple mouvement de bras. Shin s'écarta donc, par pur instinct de survie. Les omoplates du mage s'écartèrent pour laisser naître une paire d'ailes rouge sang. Et après un dernier regard doré pour ses compagnons, Bob s'envola pour le sommet de la montagne.

L'endroit était dévasté. Il ne restait rien de la Cité des Merveilles. Les ruines fumaient encore et quelques pierres menaçaient encore de s'écrouler. Le démon survola le lieu où ils se tenaient quelques heures auparavant et son estomac se noua douloureusement. Il cherchait désespérément un signe, un signe de vie d'un paladin à sauver ou un signe de vie d'un ennemi à abattre. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien pour réconforter le cœur du diable et rien pour rassasier sa soif de vengeance.

Soudain, un éclat doré attira son attention. Bob vola directement vers la source de la lumière et atterrit auprès d'elle. Là, entre deux rochers, l'épée de Théo semblait attendre que le démon la trouve. En la saisissant, le mage remarqua que la lame était maculée de sang, il pria pour que ce soit celui de Vlad. Désespéré, il appela plusieurs fois le paladin, hurla, s'époumona, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

La tristesse du démon fut telle, qu'il reprit sa forme humaine. Il s'assit sur un rocher l'épée sur les genoux, vidé de toute énergie et laissa alors couler les premières larmes qu'il ne s'autorisait pas. Le liquide lacrymal se mêlait au sang sur la lame et Bob commença à culpabiliser. Seul lui aurait pu sauver le paladin, si seulement il avait gardé le contrôle, si seulement il avait écouté l'inquisieur. Il était un abruti fini, un égoïste, un monstre orgueilleux et prétentieux.

Il aurait dû tellement faire plus pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Parce que oui, il avait attendu que Théo perde la vie pour l'admettre. Non seulement le mage était égoïste mais en plus de ça il était borné. Par agacement, il resserra la prise de ses paumes sur la lame. Il serra si fort que le sang commença à perler. La douleur ne fit pas réagir l'érudit, trop occupé à pleurer son sort.

oOo

A l'aube, Shin et Grunlek virent enfin le démon rentrer au campement qu'ils avaient établi au seuil de la porte de l'Étoile. Son état était inquiétant, ses mains étaient couvertes de son propre sang, sa robe ignifugée n'était plus qu'une guenille pourpre et son teint était d'un livide à faire peur. Dans sa main pendait la lourde épée de la Lumière. Ses amis accoururent naturellement auprès de lui, infinitésimalement inquiets. Mais Bob ne répondit pas, il se contenta de les regarder d'un air vide de sens.

Ils assirent le mage auprès du feu et lui proposèrent à manger et à boire. Il refusa catégoriquement et se contenta de serrer avec possessivité l'épée de Théo contre lui. Shin posa une main sur l'épaule de Bob et tenta de l'apaiser un peu. Le demi-diable parut se détendre un peu en sachant que l'archer ne voulait pas lui voler son trésor, mais il refusa tout de même de se nourrir.

Bob vit alors quelque chose l'intéresser très fortement : en face de lui trônait le bouclier de Théo. En voyant son intérêt pour l'objet, Grunlek lui tendit la lourde plaque de métal. Le mage posa délicatement une main dessus et parcourut la surface de ses doigts. Comme hypnotisé, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance pour lui si ce n'est pour ces deux objets.

Il avait la sensation qu'un bout de Théo était avec lui car il possédait ses plus chères possessions. Ainsi, il serait toujours avec lui. Tant que Bob serait en présence de ces deux artefacts, l'âme du paladin ne le quitterai jamais. Jamais il ne les abandonnerait, il les chérirait comme il aurait dû chérir l'inquisiteur.

oOo

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines que les trois compagnons campaient ici, au pied de la même porte. L'ingénieur et l'archer commençaient à désespérer, en plus de devoir faire le deuil de Théo, ils devaient faire face à problème d'un autre ordre : Bob. Le mage refusait de s'alimenter ou de s'hydrater, bien trop occupé à pleurer son sort et à prendre soin de ses deux précieux trésors.

L'érudit ne s'autorisait que très peu d'heures de sommeil. Les deux amis avaient tenté de lui parler mais il ne leur répondait que par un mot ou par une onomatopée. Il s'était muré dans son chagrin. Bob passait ses journées à se maudire, pleurer et à réprimer sa colère intérieure.

Un matin, Grunlek et Shin avaient décidé qu'il était temps de partir, histoire de revoir la civilisation. Le demi-élémentaire avait alors essayé d'aider l'érudit à préparer ses affaires en prenant son bouclier. Le démon de Bob avait repris instantanément le dessus, ses yeux avaient viré au doré et il avait brûlé l'avant-bras de Shin au troisième degré. En reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, il se rendit compte de son impardonnable erreur.

Il s'était répandu en excuses, avait expliqué qu'il se sentait perdu et qu'il ne sentait pas d'humeur de voyager. Si Shinddha lui en avait beaucoup voulu lors de son action, les explications de son ami et les supplications de Grunlek, l'amena à le pardonner. Il savait que l'érudit était lié à Théo bien plus étroitement qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Mais pendant leur discussion, le mage ne se sentit pas très bien et pris congé de l'archer.

Il s'allongea auprès de ses trésors, la famine le tiraillait, sa bouche était atrocement sèche et l'épuisement l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel et le mage jurait de l'avoir vu danser. Le monde paraissait se déformer, couler inexorablement, tomber, tomber dans un puits sans fin.

Son corps refusa de répondre, il se contenta de cligner longuement des yeux. Une étincelle dorée plus puissante vint alors concurrencer le soleil. Sa présence rassura le mage, comme s'il l'attendait depuis longtemps.

« Regarde ce que tu es... Tu es une épave. », marmonna l'étincelle.

La voix familière rassura Bob, il soupira, reniant la douleur de son corps meurtri.

« Cette terre n'a plus rien à m'offrir, si tu n'es pas là pour en profiter avec moi, je n'en profiterai plus », peina à prononcer le demi-diable.

Il rit alors et son éclat brisa le silence alentour, voilà qu'il parlait à un mirage !

« Regarde ce que je suis devenu par ta faute, continua-t-il.

-Je l'ai vu, soupira la voix lumineuse, et tu sais bien que la mort ne nous réunira pas.

-Évidemment, moi demi-diable, je finirai aux Enfers. Alors que toi... (sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge)

-Bien, si tu es au courant de tout ça... Comment veux-tu mourir ?, annonça froidement l'étincelle.

-Rapidement. », sourit le démon.

Alors qu'il l'exigeait, le peu d'énergie vitale qu'il lui restait s'évapora lentement. Il se sentit sombrer doucement, il n'avait pas peur. Il sentit son âme se détacher de son enveloppe charnelle maltraitée et plonger rapidement dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Seul subsistai son corps amaigri et son sourire à jamais immortalisé.

Ainsi mourut Balthazar Octavius Barnabé.

Ainsi furent séparées deux âmes sœurs que tout opposait, l'un paladin de la Lumière, l'autre demi-démon. Leur amour impossible les rongea jusqu'à leur mort. Et même après celle-ci ils continuèrent à errer, en quête de leur moitié.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!**

 **Comme d'habitude je suis preneuse de reviews constructives, surtout si il y a des choses à améliorer! Faites vous plaisir!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et dans les cas je vous fait plein de bisous et je vous souhaite pleins de dragées de Bertie Crochue saveur Cookies et Mojito!**


End file.
